Display stands which can be used for a variety of purposes for displaying articles for sale have been constructed as a multi-sided revolving unit. When completely assembled, a multi-sided display requires considerable space and it is advantageous to have the display formed in such a way that the ultimate user, that is the retailer, may readily assemble the same. There have been several approaches to this general structure as, for example, that seen in the Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,894 where a plurality of identical panels are provided with an edge to edge snap-fit utilizing mating male and female hinge portions on adjacent edges. The hinge portions in Murphy are separated along the vertical edge and may separate. If separation occurs, the overall structure may come apart.